<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Memories by yoonxmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297407">Wedding Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonxmoon/pseuds/yoonxmoon'>yoonxmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trainee Days, Wedding Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonxmoon/pseuds/yoonxmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding singer started singing our favorite song, It was your cue to walk down the aisle and while walking to the altar, memories of our seven years relationship keeps flashing in my eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a one shot story for my thirsty jihan heart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i remember when i first met you, you melt me with your warm and cute smile..i think that's why when i saw you alone in the canteen i immediately come to your table</p>
<p>i was never really the friendly type of person but something about you makes me feel so comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Im Jisoo"</p>
<p>you smiled to me and shake my hands.. "Im Jeonghan"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little by little after that we became more close. I was there when you first cry because you can't handle everything, i was there when you thought no one is around so you keep on practicing by yourself, i was there when our choreographer first notice your improvement..you were acting like you don't care but damn i saw that sneaky smile and of course you didn't see me smile cause honestly im also super proud of you.</p>
<p>i was there, im always there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>day by day my feelings for you became strong at first i thought it was just some super bestfriend thing but i realize its not..</p>
<p>other members became attach to you, i was happy tho but there's this uncomfortable feeling thats bugging me.. the feeling that they're stealing you away from me..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>my brain can't admit it but i know in my heart that this feelings are not just for friends.</p>
<p>im so confuse that time so i decided to took some distance away from you. I didn't talk to you that much, not even calling you to have some lunch, didn't walk you home..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>until the day you come running to me you cried and ask me what the hell is wrong with me.. my heart hurts a lot..If being distant to you is worst, seeing you crying is way more worst.. i hug you and tried to keep you calm, you were saying something like..</p>
<p>"did i do something wrong again? i can't lose you.. not you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i let go and look at you in the eyes. "i love you yoon jeonghan.. not as a friend.. i love you and this heart only beats for you" you froze..</p>
<p>i was not really hoping for a reply tho so i pick up my bag and was about to leave when you shouted.. "i love you too Hong jisoo"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i run to you again and hug you so tight.. i whispered multiple "i love you's" to you cause i can't believe that you're mine.. mine.. and mine alone.</p>
<p>we kept our relationship secret. It was me who requested that and you agreed. We snuck out on our studio so that we can hold hands, make out and talk about how our future will be..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i bet our group will be very successful cause we have the best members out th-" you cut me off.</p>
<p>"how about us? i mean i don't really intend to make this matter public.. just our members i want them to know about us"</p>
<p>"no."</p>
<p>"why?" you asked.</p>
<p>"im not ready"</p>
<p>"then when will you be ready jisoo? im tired of waiting! we've been together for almost 3 years now.. im tired of hiding this"</p>
<p>"after our debut.. ill tell them." you hug me as if your life depends on it..</p>
<p>"i trust you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but then our debut came and i.. didn't say a single thing to them.</p>
<p>"lets broke up" i knew this words will eventually come..i keep saying to myself that its gonna be alright cause i already know this was my fault..but when you said that words i realize i dont wanna let you go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>so i took the courage and say it to them..</p>
<p>"we know already hyung" they smile so brightly and the members eventually hug us both.. it was the best decision that i made and this was all because of jeonghan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i love you" you said to me but i didn't know that...this is gonna be your last i love you to me.. things became so rocky for us, i didn't know what went wrong but everyday was like a battle field for us.. you didn't understand me and i also didn't understand you already.</p>
<p>we broke up.. im the one who ask to end this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>for the past years we've became stranger but faith really has their own way cause they brought us again together and now im standing here in the altar waiting for you..</p>
<p>the venue is full of our friends, families and even our ceo is here in this special day.</p>
<p>the wedding singer, seungkwan and seokmin started singing our favorite song "Say Yes". It was your cue to walk down the aisle and while walking to the altar, memories of our seven years relationship keeps flashing in my eyes..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>you were already there at the altar when you reached for my hand and whispered...</p>
<p>"i love you Hong Jisoo, i'll always will." i kiss your hand and then gave it to him..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>to my bestfriend.. that day you married my bestfriend..my bestfriend,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CHOI SEUNGCHEOL.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— end.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>